The Water Park Reunion
by Natan Amian Hamead Rock
Summary: The Clue Hunters are all gathered and invited to a mysterious place, by Fiske for a reunion. When they arrive, thinking they would be greeted by a boring room they are exetremely surprised to find a water park island! What kind of romance and adventure buds in this story after they find out one of them is missing? Read to find out! (Even if it's a bad summary) First fic! No flames
1. Packing and Arriving

**(A/N) Hi I am Natan Amian Hamead Rock! And this is my first fic so, please no flames but, I would really like some advice cause I have good ideas but I just don't seem very good at writing them. I posted a story and they got it all wrong and my story had grammar problems for which I checked so I deleted it. But I am trying again so sorry if you read my first one but please read this! Thanks! And this story is setup after the clue hunt :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Amy could you please do the disclaimer for me? (innocent smile)**

**Amy: S-s-sure**

**Amy: Natan A-a-amia-an Hamead Ro-ock doesn't own the 39 Clues**

**Me: Great job Amy you deserve a Kiss from Ian!**

**Amy: WHAT! But yo-**

**Me: Bye!**

**Dan: Ha! See Amy not all Book nerds like you.**

**Amy: Oh she WILL like me**

**Dan: I have never seen you this angry… This is going to be AWESOME!**

Chapter 1

Dan's POV

This all started when I got a call from Uncle Fiske. I was playing my favorite video game Ninja Gaiden 5 (**A/N) I don't really play that many video games so I don't know if that is real or not but I thought since it is a real game maybe there is a 5****th**** version? Idk.)** So of course I answered the phone call and Fiske's voice rang out, "Dan tell Amy to prepare the house. I have set up… Another REUNION! And this time when everyone arrives I am going to send a Madrigal jet for you clue hunters to go on a trip to a fun place!" Uh oh. When Fiske said "Fun" it usually meant some place like a black room where we played bonding games. That is, what we did the last reunion. Boy, Was I wrong. I told him fine and I went to go tell Amy the horrendous news. So here we are now.

After we cleaned the place up we were sent a text message from Fiske, it said, "Take something for whatever you would take to a beach please!" Well that certainly hadn't given up the secret (note the sarcasm) We were going to the beach?! YAYY! Oh I better go pack NOW!

Amy's POV

So we were apparently going to a place that is probably the beach. After the text from Fiske Dan had gone away squealing to pack. So I went too. I wasn't really that happy because I got too see "him" as in Ian Kabra. Oh well Guess I'll have to live with it. I packed my bikini. It was white with jade splotches all over like Hawaiian flowers. I took a few more things like my jade cover-up, my white shorts, some more beach-style clothes, sun block and all the other important things then, I went downstairs.

When both Dan and I had gone downstairs packed and ready we were greeted by all the clue hunters wearing something that you would wear to the beach. I was surprised for just a moment. Something like this was probably just what Fiske would pull off, So I just went and said hello. Me and Sinead hugged and talked. We had been best friends since the clue hunt. We loved all the same books and seemed to have the same boy problems. We were both hurt by them. Her scars. Me being locked up in a cave, almost being eaten by sharks and giving up the Janus serum for him.

Ian and Hamilton, that's who the boys were. Anyways after catching up, and me avoiding Ian, we all went up to the jet sent from Fiske. I sat next to Sinead and we both talked about books and soon enough we were fast asleep.

When we woke up we were in a big island. "WOW!" said everyone In Awe. On the island there was a water park and next to it a big mansion-like vacation house. We all went hurriedly to the water park. It was awesome! Since it was night time we all decided tomorrow we would go to the water park. Now we would just get some sleep.

**(A/N) So I hope Fanfiction doesn't ruin this again. But tomorrow or maybe tonight I will post Chapter 2 which has the rooms of the house and the water park! I hope you like my story and REVIEW! Also since my penname is so long I am going to tell you to call me Sabrina! That is not my real name though, so don't search it up, you won't find me! :)**

** Amy: I baked you a mint cake!**

**Me: Awww! That's so sweet but I don't like mint. Thanks anyway!**

**Amy: (Red Angry Face)**

**Dan: HAHA! That is hilarious!**

**Amy: She WILL like me!**

**Hehe, oh well, bye and R&R!**


	2. Rooms, Bikinis and Falling

**(A/N) Hey guys! So I got my… FIRST REVIEW! It feels so awesome! And the person who reviewed was very nice so thank you! To kind of answer your review and to ask you something, I am going to reply! And I am going to reply from now on to some of the reviews I might get so thank you!**

**Amikudtridtristine Cahill 2000: Thank you! Not all people say I have a sense of humor but thank you so much and I will be updating everyday since it's summer but when school starts I think I'll do a three-day update schedule. But thank you very much because you were my first reviewer!**

**KatnissCahill: Oh I don't mind at all you giving me advice because honestly I am not so good either but I want to improve so thanks for the advice. I also try to make my chapters long but on Word it looks so long and I put it in on the website and the chapter just seems like a short chapter so please let me know the average number of pages to type so it can be a longer chapter. Thank you!**

**Anyway enough of my babbling. Go on, read!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ian, get out here now!**

**Ian: What? You worthless peasant!**

**Me: Do..The..Disclaimer. (Serious Face)**

**Ian: And why would I do that?**

**Me: Because you should… (Holding up lethal poison)**

**Ian: Alright. Natan Amian Hamead Rock doesn't own the 39 clues. (Shaking)**

**Me: Good.**

**Amy: I bought you a gift! (hopeful smile)**

**Me: Thanks! (opens the gift and finds a rat)**

**Me: Ahhhh!**

**Me: Do you hate me!?**

**Amy: N-no I didn't d-do that.**

**Dan: HAHA! I did it!**

**Amy: I will kill you! (chases Dan)**

**Haha anyways on with the story…**

Chapter 2

Natalie's POV

We were all headed towards the mansion which was pretty big but not as big as the Kabra mansion. Ever since the clue hunt had ended Mu- Isabel had gone to jail and disowned us. Our dear father had fled but had signed us some money but now I couldn't get all those new Prada bags. Ian was also signed the art business because it was signed that if anything happened to our parents he would take hold of our business.

Now Ian had the responsibility of both of us. On pity, I sometimes helped him out with all that. Surprisingly, we are doing better than our parents. We get a big check after this reunion or maybe, during it but when we get the check I get to shop for Prada, Gucci, Louis Vuiton, Paris Hilton and all the others! (A/N) I am just naming off the designers I have heard of. But honestly I don't even know what these are!)

When we reached the mansion each Cahill found a room with their name on it. The first one said "Dan and Hamilton" Those two dolts and peasants were going to live in that room. It was a lovely light shade of blue with a shelf full of those things they called "Video games", a two person bunker bed, a flat screen TV and a blue bathroom right next to the bed. "Awesome" cried Daniel. The two went into the rooms and immediately started looking through the games.

The next room had- Beep! Went off Amy's phone. She had gotten a text. "Hello Cahills" she read. "I hope you are liking the rooms I gave you. I have sent this to inform you that I will be sending Nellie over to the mansion tomorrow from Paris. , Fiske. So the Cahill's crazy nanny was coming too. Well this was probably going to be an interesting reunion. Anyways, This room had the names "Madison and Reagan"on them. The room was purple and also had a flat screen TV. The place full of gym equipment and a ballet court. Next to that were two beds and a bathroom. It was all in all very nice but Holt Style.

The next room had "Amy and Sinead". The room was a lovely shade of Jade with all Sunset color furniture. It was full of books and a laboratory. It seemed like all the rooms resembled the pair's personality. I wondered what my room would look like. Their room had two beds with a jade bed and an orange bed with a bathroom like all the others.

The next room had "Ted and Ned" on them. It was an orange room with a huge laboratory and two small beds beside it. It almost seemed like sleeping didn't matter. It was a plain room but I was sure that they liked it considering the look on their faces when they saw it. The only people who were left were me, Ian and Jonah Wizard. I think he will be paired up with the babysitter girl cause after all they both have a love for music.

The next room like I predicted had "Jonah and Nellie" on the door. It was a green and black room with black furniture and a black bathroom. A flat screen TV and corner with an ipod and a home player with a lot of songs considering there was a Green Day song on anyways. The other side had a corner with a ton of instruments. The beds were green and the bathroom was made of black marble.

The next room had just "Ian" on it which meant he wasn't paired up with anyone and that I had a room all to myself too. Fiske was a pretty good judge of character. This room had everything as red and black. The bathroom was red and black. The bed red and black and a corner full of poisons. I think the colors red and black really represented him. Not as cold and heartless but as caring, brave, and fiery.

Last but not least came my room. I opened the door slowly and stifled a gasp. The room was beautiful. It had white drapes and a dressing table full of beauty products and a corner with poisons and designer bags and clothes. The whole room seemed to be made out of satin and silk. The walls were white and everything else was white. The bed was a circle shaped bed with soft blankets and a bathroom made with white marble. I immediately fell asleep against the soft blankets thinking of the reunion.

Amy's POV

The night seemed to pass by as if it was just a second. Sinead and I were getting ready to go to the water park. The shower I took was really warm and seemed to get rid of my cramps. I had on just a little bit of mascara and lip gloss and I was ready wearing my bikini and cover up. Sinead had worn an orange bikini that was colored like a sunset and had brown shapes all over. Her cover up was a pirate style orange cover up. When we were done we headed down to the kitchen.

Nellie was standing there making breakfast. I hugged her and helped her with the food. She was apparently here just now and thought she would make breakfast for all of us. Nellie was wearing a black swimsuit with a cover up on top and eyeliner and mascara with her ipod blasted high on brain damage level. Ohh, the same old Nellie. We talked about her culinary classes in Paris and soon enough everyone was down except Natalie. So I went upstairs and knocked on her door. She didn't open so I entered slowly.

Natalie's room was beautiful. She was fast asleep on her soft looking bed. I gently shook her awake. "Natalie, Natalie!" I whispered. She opened her eyes "What?" she asked. "It's 10:00 am wake up and have some breakfast." I said. Then I left her to get ready.

Downstairs everyone had started eating, and because they were so excited they didn't have time to argue which was good. I looked around and saw that everyone was ready for the beach. Madison was wearing a purple cutout swimsuit and a purple cover up. Reagan was besides her wearing a striped black and white swimsuit with a pink cover up.

Natalie came downstairs after a few minutes looking like she just took a quick shower in five minutes, and got dressed and her makeup done in about two minutes. She had on a white bikini and a white cover up and a gold bracelet and sunglasses pushed up on her head. Dan seemed to be checking her out with an open mouth and some drool, falling down his mouth. I almost laughed out loud at that. So to tease him I said "Dan close your mouth, you're drooling." Dan Glared at me as everyone laughed and Natalie blushed. I didn't think that was possible or was it?

Dan's POV

Well we were now headed to the water park. I couldn't stop staring at Natalie. UGHH! Since when had she become so HOT! I forced myself to look a way from her and at the water park there were tons of rides and they were automatically operated as if someone else knew what was going on and pressed the button to turn the ride on. On the side there was a huge pool with tanning beds. (A/N) Is that what they call those white chairs?) And a table on the side with drinks automatically filling them up when you asked for it. It was…AWESOME! I headed to the rides with all the boys even Ian! Sneaking just one last glance at Natalie.

Natalie's POV

I could feel Daniel's eyes on me so I went over to the pool to tan myself even with my skin tone. It felt nice once or twice to soak up some Vitamin D and relax. After an hour or maybe more the boys headed towards the pool and my brother went up and sat next to Amy. I wondered if he was finally going to tell her about his feelings. My thoughts were cut out when suddenly someone pulled me into the pool and tightened his arms around my waist.

**(A/N) So how was it? Did you like it? Was it awesome? Or was it boring? Did I leave you at a cliffhanger? Cause I don't know. Who do you think pulled Natalie in? It's pretty obvious though. But here you go KatnissCahill that was the longest chapter I ever wrote! It took me super long but I did it! I hope you like it!**

**Me: Dan! Did you like it? Huh, huh, huh? (Hopeful Smile)**

**Dan: Maybe. (Small Smile)**

**Me: (Squeal!)**

**Amy: Awww! That was sweet!**

**Me: What no cake or gift?**

**Amy: Oh, I w-was s-so c-caught-t up at-t-t read-din-ng this-s I forgot.**

**(Blushes)**

**Me: It's fine.**

**Hehe hope you liked it!**


	3. Ranting Ian and The Natan Date!

**(A/N) Hey again! So I got 5 reviews total from everyone in 2 chapters! That is seriously awesome! I posted a one shot fan fiction about Percy Jackson so you should totally check that out. And, before you read I just want to ask, HAVE ANY OF YOU CHECKED OUT THE PICS OF THE CAHILL'S BIKINIS?! (The girls) I seriously want you to check that out so I know if I made a good choice so please check it out. Anyways here are my replies to the reviews. :)**

**Amukudtridtristine Cahill 2000: Ok, first off I would like to say… I memorized your penname! Isn't that awesome because it's kind of hard to remember, but I like how it's unique. Anyways remember I said I wanted to make the chapters long? Well like it was before, on word it's like 7 pages long and then I post it on fan fiction and it's such a short chapter! But thanks anyways. I will try to fix my punctuation and please know that I never really liked writing but I joined fan fiction to improve it and now I love it so I try my hardest.**

**Also the bold thing I saw it and I edited it I just don't know if they show it yet or what so thanks.**

**DawnShadowQueen: You are right! I mean of course it's Dan, Hello, Natan!**

**KatnissCahill: Thanks! And you don't know how long it took me to type it. Especially since I didn't eat anything yesterday and, the fact that I had to go shopping with my mom, and spend like 300 dollars, which took 5 hours. It was exhausting but I still found the time to update. But thanks for reviewing!**

**You know, if you aren't a reviewer you don't have read all of that, just read my (A/N) please!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay let's see I've done….**

**Ted: Ooh! Ooh! Can I do it!**

**Me: No.**

**Ted: Oh.**

**Me: Fine! Hmph, I hate my kindness.**

**Ted: Right, You have kindness. (Sarcasm people.)**

**Me: Hey! Don't push it nerd!**

**Ted: (Mock voice) "don't push it nerd"**

**Ted: Natan Amian Hamead Rock doesn't own the 39 clues.**

**Me: Good, now go away.**

**Me: Hey, where's Amy?**

**(Anyone else think that's a Phineas and Ferb Reference?)**

**Now, read.**

Chapter 3

Ian's POV

I was heading towards Amy. She looked really pretty in her cover up. Ever since I realized, that on Mt. Everest she had rescued me even though, my parents had murdered her parents, I couldn't stop thinking about her. So I decided to talk to her. Just when I was about to sit next to her, I heard a splash in the swimming pool. Natalie surfaced in the pool, looking like she was embarrassed out of her mind.

She looked like a wet blushing cat. The person who was holding her was Daniel. He had his arms tightened around her waist. Wait, what? Oh, no he didn't. That is my sister and he does not touch her at all! I couldn't stop myself. I headed towards my blushing sister and the peasant.

Natalie's POV

I could see my brother headed towards us with an angry look on his face. I have never seen him this angry before, which meant that Daniel would die in seconds. I quickly moved away from him blushing so much I thought I resembled a tomato. Where did all my Lucian training go?

I could see on his face that he was hurt that I had moved away. Well I only did it to save him. Ian came over and started yelling at him. Eventually, after 30 minutes all the Holts plus everyone, was what it took to get him away from Dan. Amy was the only one that could calm him down. Shocker.

After he calmed down me and Dan decided to go away and just escape Ian. We had gone around the islands perimeter. It was beautiful. I could feel tension growing thicker between us so I started up a conversation. "So, uh why did you pull me in to the pool?" I asked. "Well…it's uh… its fun" he replied. I could totally tell he was lying. I'll find out the truth though.

"Uh- huh, anyways um, tomorrow I wanted to go to the water park, and I was thinking that I'd really like someone to show me around the whole place and who better than you? So would you go with me?

Daniel's eyes lit up like a light bulb. "Of course I'll go!" he said. "I mean, Sure why not". I laughed at that. " Then, it's a date" I said then left him there drooling.

Dan's POV

Ahhh! I was going on a date with cobra! Wait, I was going on a date with cobra? How did that happen? I didn't care I felt like a giddy teenage girl I wanted to jump around and dance the happy dance. Every time I was near her their seemed to be electric sparks in the air. I was falling hard.

I headed back to the mansion knowing that everyone had already gone in after Ian's rant and Amy explaining to him it was alright and blablablah. I hoped he wasn't going to mind me dating his sister. Here goes. Ahhh! Ok, I'm done. I headed to the dining table to where, Nellie was cooking dinner.

"Hey kiddo!" she said, her usual comment. "Hey Nellie!" I said excited. "Well what are you so happy about?" she asked. I explained the whole me and cobra/date thing. "Eeep! That is SO cute!" she squealed. "But Ian won't like that." She told me. "I know that's also another reason why I'm excited. I get to make Ian angry! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to play some video games. Bye!"

I left Nellie to cook dinner. I saw that Ham was playing my favorite video game. We played for a long time before dinner. When dinner was ready I was called by Nellie. During dinner me and Natalie were sneaking glances at each other when Ian wasn't looking. That night I went to sleep thinking about the date and how fun it was going to be.

**(A/N) Don't be angry. I made this chapter short because I am going to post a new chappie tonight so don't worry. Also I am going to make the Natan date happen in the next chapter and I hope you like it! If you are a guest then please review! I don't care just make your name what you want it to be, ok? Because I won't be able to tell you apart. Really, please if you are reading then review. And go on my profile and check out the pics please! Thanks! And reviews!**

**Me: Oh there you are, Amy!**

**(Just wanted to end the reference!) :)**


	4. The Natan Date!

**(A/N) HI! Ok I read Amukudtridtristine Cahill 2000's review and I am so excited for you! But what happened between you and your crush? I have like 8 reviews! You guys are so awesome! Also I don't know if you read it but I said I would update again yesterday but that was because I thought the chapter was short but, it turns out that it was the same as the last chapter! But that was probably my long (A/N)! So I am going to make my chapters longer!**

**Brighter then the sun-113: First off I want to say is that if you read my (A/N)'s than you know I am, not so good so thanks for the advice! Also this story probably will have a plot with something dangerous but I am not so sure I'm still working on that. So far I have the couples and some other things that I won't be telling you, but it has something to do with games like, truth or dare! (wink, wink!)**

**Amukudtridtristine Cahill 2000: OMG! I am so happy for you! You've become like my best friend and DET'S! That is supposed to mean DETAILS! I Know how it feels because my crush found out I like him and kept staring at me everywhere I go which made me feel so happy so I know the feeling EEEP! I still don't know what will happen between us though but I hope you guys get together! And thanks so much! Yeah I did check your profile but I'm confused so just explain again if you can. Thanks!**

**KatnissCahill: Thanks so much for checking them out I am so happy that you like them!**

**Ok read on!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: You know I think I'll just say the disclaimer cause I am soo excited!**

**39 clues I do not own.**

**Maybe you can, get me some more**

**When I say more**

**I mean more books!**

**Me: That was the most suckish poem ever.**

**Amy: Here I knitted you a scarf!**

**Me: Well thanks but, its summer! But I'll take it anyways.**

**Amy: Oh. Ok…**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 4

Dan's POV

I was getting ready for the date. Before, if I thought about me and her together I would've puked. But she had become different. She was nicer and soft hearted but she was still very strong and brave. I put on my trunks and a t-shirt with ninjas kicking butt on it. You know, there isn't much to put on when you're going to a water park and you're a boy.

I went downstairs to wait for her. Everyone else had gone to the park already. We had decided that if Ian didn't see us then it would be the best. I wondered where Ian was. Probably trying to talk to Amy. You know I really don't feel so mad at Ian for hurting Amy because he had been nicer to her. Although an apology would be nice.

But I still looked out for her. Even more, considering that Evan guy crushing on her. I hated him, he seemed to make Amy not like me anymore, like I was an annoying little thing. I guess I'll try something to bond with her and not prank her so much. I waited a few more minutes before Natalie came down. Wow! She looked beautiful.

Natalie's POV

I had woken up and gone to Dan's room to ask him when we would go for our date. He had said that we should go after everyone had left mainly Ian, because of his crazy rant the other day. I had talked to him that night, but he still seemed a little cranky. He had said it was okay, I still didn't want to take any chances.

I had told the girls, even the Holts that we had a date and they all were so happy! We had decided to have a sleepover. We all went into Amy and Sinead's room and spent the night there. It was filled with talking about boys and makeup. They promised me that they would help me out with what I would wear. We had chosen a white ruffle neck high-low sundress with some brown eye shadow and a little bit of Chap Stick which tasted like pina colada **(A/N) I don't know how to put that little thingy on the top of the (i) so please someone tell me how to do that!)** For that, the girls kept teasing me on how if I kissed him he would love it considering that Amy had said he loved pina colada.

I got up after the girls had left, leaving me to pack. I packed two towels because Daniel had said that he wanted me to pack for the both of us. I also put in some sunscreen, a big blanket to spread around on the beach of the island and a picnic basket. Of course I'd get a picnic basket because we would be there for the whole day.

I went downstairs after I finished packing. Daniel was staring at me which made me blush. God! What is going on with me? I kept on blushing! We headed off to the water park first. I set my bags onto a corner and we left. The water park was huge even for all the clue hunters. He showed me around. For a deserted water park there seemed to be a food court. He took me to it. Suddenly he stopped staring at my disgusted look.

"Hey, have you ever had fast food?" He asked.

"Of course not. Why would I?" I told him.

"Because, it is awesome! C'mon let's go have some."

He dragged me over to the corndog stand and purchased 2 of them. The stand was already programmed for purchase which seemed a little creepy he handed me a corndog. His eyes were so excited that I couldn't say no. I grabbed it looking disgusted and took a small bite. Surprisingly it actually tasted good!

"So how is it?" he asked shaking with excitement.

"Actually, this tastes good!" I said.

"What is it? Caviar and herbs and corn put together?" I asked him.

He burst out laughing. "Ahahaha. That's made out of meat and pork and oil."

I spit out the corndog. "What?!"

He chuckled one more time which made me feel all weird and giddy.

After that we went and rode the rides which involved me sitting with him in every ride ending with me red the whole time. After that we went to the beach. I set up the picnic and saw that Daniel looked liked he wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing it's just that on a picnic I don't think you're supposed to pack caviar, some black swirly stuff and sparkling juice. **(A/N) I have no idea what a fancy dinner is like so forgive me if it seems weird.)**

"Oh, Well you made me eat corndogs so you have to try this." I said.

"Ok." He said.

I dished out a bowl of caviar and the entrée he had said looked like black swirly things. He tried the entrée first taking a small bite.

"Mmm! That's good what is it?" He asked

"Snails." I said.

He immediately spit it out.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He replied.

Our evening passed by with us splashing each other with water.

After that we headed back home. When we reached my room he said goodbye. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thanks so much for this day. It was awesome." I told him.

Then left him in a daze over their. As soon as I got into my room the girls jumped out shouting "DETAILS!" **(A/N) this reminds me of the thing with you, Amukudtridtristine Cahill 2000)**

Dan's POV

That tasted like pina colada, which gave me a sneaking suspicion that Amy had something to do with this. The taste of pina colada, had me craving another kiss. Oh well I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow.

That night I didn't touch my lips just to keep the taste of her with me. Wow! I am seriously crazy!

**(A/N) OMG! The Natan Date is done. I have done it. YAYY! OK so reviews guys please cause trust me I get a broken heart when I see 275 views in 3 chappies and no reviews, so please review! And I just wanted to say that Amukudtridtristine Cahill 2000 can I call you Amu for short PLEASE?! Anyways, hope you like it! BYE!**

**Me: Soo! What'd you think?! Heh, Heh? (Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink.)**

**Dan: Maybe, It was good. Maybe.**

**Me: Sure…**

**Me: EEP! I know you love it.**

**Me: You are soo cute! (Pinches his cheeks.)**

**Dan: Hey! (Offended)**

**Me: Bye!**

**Also does this chapter have you craving Pina Colada? Anyone?**


	5. The Filler Chapter :(

**READ THE (A/N)!**

**(A/N) Hi again you guys. I got 2 reviews resulting In 10 reviews so far and you don't know how awesome that is. I don't want school to start. But unfortunately it will. Anyways I am so sorry if Natalie is OOC but I'm intending on making her OOC. So please don't mind. But today I am just doing a filler chapter so I can let you know that tomorrow is… the truth or dare chapter! I have no ideas so I need to have someone give me ideas because I want to make it long. So please feel free to review or PM me the ideas you have cause I promise I will include every single idea so please, please, please tell me the ideas!**

**Tris: Hey! So I did enable it and I love the fact that we look exactly the same! Also when you said you wore glasses did you mean it like to test me out and see if I would stoop so low as to lie and tell you I wore glasses so we could be friends? If you did do that, then you are exactly like me! Because everyone sometimes they just get so excited they can do that. But yeah thanks for reviewing!**

**Katniss: Hey so yeah I asked that to Tris and she did tell me that, so thank you! And sorry if Natalie seems OOC but yeah I intended on that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hmm. I think I'll bring Percy in today.**

**Percy: Oh, hey there Natan Amian Hamead Rock. I Finished both series' of the 39 clues and can I say David I HATE YOU! I mean he made Amy seem like a total BITCH! And No one wants them together! Well except for the Jamy fans. (No offence by the way, You Jamy Fans out there.)**

**Me: I know right! I just wish that he hadn't taken Natalie away. I mean seriously dude you should stick to writing adult books. DAMN YOU!**

**Percy: Anyways Natan Amian Hamead Rock doesn't own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: Thanks Percy.**

**Percy: Yeah, you're welcome**

**(Sorry for the cursing but I do that when I think of Day Of Doom.) :(**

Chapter 5

Hamilton's POV

Ok, I had just beat level 78 which is the hardest level ever. Dan-o was fast asleep because of his date with the cobra. They were really cute together. He hadn't even got into his clothes just stayed in those swimming trunks and the shirt I gave him for Christmas. He started to stir.

"Hey Dan I beat level 78!" I said excited.

"Seriously that is soo awesome!" he jumped up and down excitedly.

"I know right! C'mon lets beat the next level." I said.

We played until we were tired to the bones. Then Dan washed up. I went downstairs looking for something to eat only to find Sinead down there reading a book. Whenever I saw her I felt a huge wave of guilt because of how much I hurt her. I had kind of started liking her after the clue hunt.

"Hey. Do you know where I could find something to eat?"

She was staring so deeply into the book I didn't think she heard me.

"Sinead!" I said.

She looked up and blushed then she told me there were some snacks in the pantry and looked away. Wait?! Blushing? DID SHE LIKE ME? Ha, NO WAY!

Sinead's POV

Ahh! He had caught me reading like a book obsessed nerd. I must've looked so stupid! Oh well I hope he didn't see me blushing!

**(A/N) I know, I know, that was horrible, stupid and short but I am PMing my friend for ideas for the next chapter so please don't hate me for being so horrible I told you it was a short filler chapter so please don't be mad. I will be updating early tomorrow. This chapter's purpose was for the ideas for truths and dares so please review and tell me.**


	6. The Bonding Games

**(A/N) Hey Again! So this is the truth or dare chapter! I hope you like it! I am very happy that you guys still reviewed even though I wrote a horrible chapter yesterday. Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are the best.**

**panko170o: Hey! so I know I haven't done any Amian at all but that's because I have read so many Amian fics I am tired of them but I'll do it!**

**Tris: Don't worry I have ideas that are good and only some are overused. So thanks for worrying about that!**

**Katniss: I decided to do your idea but I changed it just a teensy bit! It's a competition between the girls and the boys!**

**All of the credit for the ideas goes to LovelyLadyElf and KatnissCahill! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dan! Do the disclaimer!**

**Dan: You said that was tomorrow!**

**Me: I said tomorrow, yesterday!**

**Dan: Fine. Natan Amian Hamead Rock doesn't own 39 clues.**

**Me: Good.**

**Dan: Be quiet I am watching pictures in a comic book!**

**Me: This is a miracle! But you should know I hate comic books. My friend told me to read Gallagher Girls.**

**Me: I really want them.**

**Amy: I have that series! (Hands her the book package)**

**Me: YAYY! (Opens and looks disappointed.)**

**Me: These are comic books. (Raises eyebrows.)**

**Amy: That was probably Dan. (Sigh)**

**Dan: (Laughing uncontrollably.)**

Chapter 6

Amy's POV

We were all gathered at the dining table for dinner. Ian kept glancing at me. What was that about? Anyways, Nellie had made Spaghetti Bolognese and Coconut Cream Pie for dessert. I was as hungry as a canine that hadn't eaten in 2 months and was ready to die. Just when the food came and I was about to put it in my mouth I was falling down, down, down. While I was falling I heard the others screaming which meant everyone was there falling with me. When we hit bottom our chairs fell on the right place with the table and Nellie standing next to it like she was, back there.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Don't you think we would've known!?" Dan asked incredulously.

Just then I got a text. It was apparently from Fiske.

Dear Cahills ,

Sorry about the fall, But I had to. As you know I am a madrigal so it is necessary to have at least one bonding game so I planned a whole day full of fun bonding games. Hope you enjoy them!

Best Wishes,

Fiske

I showed to all of them and then one by one we were picked into a room which had a sign with "Truth or Dare". Oh no, I hated truth or dare.

All of us sat down and started playing truth or dare.

"So I am just saying this but maybe someone other than Dan should go first." I said.

"I'll go!" Ted said.

We all agreed that was pretty safe so he went.

"Ok Ian, Truth or Dare?" he asked

"Dare." He said.

"Fine, sing Amy by Allstar Weekend."

Both of us started Blushing.

Then he put the music on started singing. ( This is for you panko170o!)

**Amy's thought's** Normal, **Song Bold**, **Ian's thoughts** _Italic_

**Set on this girl and I just can't show it.**

Getting redder by the minute!

**I'm taking my time 'cause I don't wanna blow it,**

_Taking too long, actually_

**But I can't get her out of my mind.**  
**She looks one way and I look another.**  
**All my friends say "Please, don't bother."**  
**But I can't see the truth when I'm blind.**

**I know it's real**

_Yes I do._

**The older that I get,**  
**The less that I regret,**

Regret what? the sharks or the cave?! (Sarcasm)  
**And baby, it's 'cause of you.**  
**Since the day we met,**

_It was magical._  
**You know I won't forget,**

_I never will._  
**That baby, my Amy's true.**

**Oh Amy, A-A-Amy**  
**You've changed my life.**  
**Oh Amy, A-A-Amy**  
**You make everything**  
**Alright**  
**A-A-Amy**

**She smiles like a new sunrise**.

_The brightest._  
**Her funny laugh was so surprising,  
But I can't get her off of my mind.**

_Not at all._  
**She lights up a room like a full moon shinin'.**  
**I try to look cool,**  
**But she's not buying it**  
**'Cause girls like these are so hard to find.**

**I know it's real**

**The older that I get,**  
**The less that I regret,**  
**And baby, it's 'cause of you.**  
**Since the day we met,**  
**You know I won't forget,**  
**That baby, my Amy's true.**

I wish he felt like that.

**Oh Amy, A-A-Amy**  
**You've changed my life.**  
**Oh Amy, A-A-Amy**  
**You make everything**  
**Alright**

**Now I've made up my mind,**

I have too, the betrayal was too much.  
**And I'll move mountains to be with you.**  
**I'm done taking my time,**  
**And in the end,**  
**I always knew**  
**(Always knew)**  
**Always knew**

_I just wish I could take back what I did to her. If only she knew._

**The older that I get,**  
**The less that I regret,**  
**And baby, it's 'cause of you.**  
**Since the day we met,**  
**You know I won't forget,**  
**That baby, my Amy's true.**

**Oh Amy, A-A-Amy**  
**You make everything alright.**  
**Oh Amy, A-A-Amy**  
**You've changed my life.**  
**Amy, A-A-Amy**  
**You make everything**  
**Alright**

**You do.**

He finished with everyone staring at him like he was an alien. He sang like a Janus. After I was done blushing and he was too and everyone had gotten over their shock. Ian asked Natalie,

"Natalie, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth, I never back down from a dare." She said.

"Ok, you have to have a burger eating contest with Hamilton and you have to win."

A shriek broke out in the room. The walls were probably solid but it had cracks in it. The burgers appeared and Dan already had 3 in his hands. Natalie started eating with a disgusted look on her face. After about three screams and five throw-ups after I think Hamilton felt sorry for her and let her win. She looked green and sick by now.

"Amy, Truth or Dare." She had to ask me.

"T-t-t-ruth" I said stuttering my heart out.

"Let Daniel read off the most embarrassing entry in your diary." She said.

"Ooh, YAYY! I have it with me!" I glared at him when he said that.

"Dear Diary," he read aloud.

"Today was the most horrible day. First Dan pranked me 5 times then when Evan came over he had spied on us. He knew I liked him but he jumped out wearing a spy costume and then had said "So long suckers! Then ran away, after that Evan went away. Sometimes I wondered if I really do like him or if still have feelings for Ian. Anyways bye for now!

Love, Amy

I was blushing like crazy and Ian seemed to be in a deep thought. Then we were pulled into a kitchen. There were small blue envelopes in front of us with instructions. Apparently were supposed to have a cook- off. The girls and the boys compete and we enter each cookie in the slit where it goes down to be tasted. We all decided to make a Candy cookie and we had Nellie so this would be a piece of cake. Not to be considered as a pun. After finishing the dough we all started to dish it out into the trays. Ian and I sneaked glances at each other throughout the whole thing. After putting it into the oven we all went to the room next to kitchen.

To pass the time we all decided sing for fun. Jonah went first.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**  
**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**  
**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**  
**But every time she asks me do I look okay?**  
**I say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**'Cause girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**  
**Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**  
**If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same**  
**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**  
**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**'Cause girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**  
**The way you are**  
**Girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**'Cause girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are, yeah**

The whole time he looked at a blushing Nellie. What was that about? Anyways the cookies were ready and we all threw them down for a taste test. A countdown started then "GIRLS!" in pink letters showed up on the screen. As we cheered we didn't notice the green gas coming out of pores in the walls and soon enough we were fast asleep.

**(A/N) So I hope you liked it! And review please! And feel free to PM me! I hope you liked that panko170o! and that was an Amian chapter so don't hate me. If you liked the truth or dares or this bonding chapter than review and tell me if I should do it again!**

**Here are some Questions for you**

**What is your favorite flower?**

**Do you like Macaroni and Cheese?**

**When people say A-okay does that mean All okay?**

**Have you ever seen a snake? (I have.)**

**Goodbye my Lovelies!**


	7. The Kidnapping

**(A/N) Hey Guys! So I have 22 reviews! You guys are AWESOME! Thanks so much! So I forgot to check them and I looked at the reviews so late cause I was hooked by a Fic and I totally forgot to update. So sorry! But you should (if you're a PJO fan) totally check out Stranded. It is a story with Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico and it's complete so yeah check it out! Also I changed the plot of this story so it's not boring and I kind of feel like this story doesn't really have a strong structure so I decided to do this!**

**Emory: I love your stories and I am sorry about the Jellie I'll try better!**

**Tris: Sorry! I didn't hear from you! So I changed the plot.**

**Katniss: Great! :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (Hugging Jonah Uncontrollably)**

**Jonah: What's wrong?**

**Me: I (sniffle) d-don't o-own the 39 c-clues (sniffle)**

**Jonah: Oh, Well it will be fine…**

Chapter 7

Dan's POV

When I woke up I found everyone sleeping too. Hamilton, Ian, and most of the boys and girls. Most. Amy, Sinead, Natalie and Reagan were missing. I started to panic. I woke everyone up and told them the girls were missing. We all started searching for them. We looked everywhere we could, to look for them.

Nowhere, nowhere to be found. We tried to contact Fiske. Nothing. We started to look for anything to contact the Cahills. We split up, I was to search in the living room. I looked around searching around corners and nooks. I found nothing, when something caught my eye.

A light seemed to shine down on a mirror. I followed where the light beam went to. A small Cahill crest in the black marble kitchen. It wasn't visible to the human eye unless pointed to. I pressed it and the whole mansion became a communication center. I called all the boys and Madison and Nellie and we immediately contacted the Cahills to inform them.

After that we all were too tired to do anything so we went to sleep. Although each of us knew we didn't sleep at all.

**(A/N) I am sorry! I know this is seriously short! :( Don't hate me. I just wanted to start the new plot so please don't hate me. I am very thankful for all my followers and people who favorite me so please don't write flames and shatter my dreams. Hope you like the plot so far and I will try to add more details.**


	8. At The Kidnappers

**(A/N) Hey Guys! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews! So the plot will be thickening and I have the ending all figured out! So since I take so long to update I decided to finish all my chapters and save it so I can just post it quickly with adding an author's note! So I will probably update earlier! :)**

**Emory: Hey! So if you're saying that does it mean I can write Jellie or not? But thanks!**

**Katniss: Hey, Thanks and I will try to add more details! By the way don't worry about your story you have totally amazing stories! :)**

**Meg or Merliah38: I don't know why your reviews are only for the previous chapters but thanks! And yes that is exactly what I think! I mean maybe you and I can start a community which hates Baldacci (Spelling is right) and make more GOOD Amian Fics! PM me if you actually like the idea!**

**Tris: You are the best! I saw your PM and I felt so GUILTY! So thanks for being such a good friend. Also remember if you saw my PM I wrote to you that I wanted to use your idea! It will be used in the end or in a new Fic cause I really like it! I am thinking either a party or a contest! :)**

**Well Read On! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm not even going to call anyone. I don't own anything. :(**

**Cahills: (Pouty Face)**

Chapter 8

At the Kidnappers

Amy's POV

My head hurt like hell. I'm not usually the person to cuss but imagine you were hit by a bus and then taken to a freezing mountain and left there all alone without a sweater or anything then I am pretty sure you would cuss. And that was exactly what I felt like. I looked around, I was with Sinead, Natalie and Reagan.

The room we were in was pure black and only had a bathroom and a dumbwaiter. Their seemed to be a source of light coming from somewhere but you can't see the source. I decided to wake up the girls. At first I thought it looked like another one of Fiske's rooms but this one was different. It didn't have that bright sign saying what we would do. All of us looked around the rooms trying to see if we could find an exit.

Natalie started to panic. I was scared because Fiske had told me and Dan about a secret family called the Vespers. They were really dangerous and ruthless people. For a minute I thought it was Isabel not the Vespers who had kidnapped us but I changed my mind when I heard a dark disguised voice saying,

"Welcome Cahills, to my headquarters, where you will be staying for the rest of your lives. Which won't be very long." He chuckled.

We'll try to be nice but nice is something the Vespers don't do very well" he said.

Hamilton's POV

I woke up with cramps all over. I had only the floor to sleep on since we were too worried to sleep in our rooms. We had stayed up all night taking shifts of researching to find out the whereabouts of the girls. We found nothing. I felt like crying even though I'm a Tomas. My sister was gone and we had no idea where she was. I decided to eat to get rid of my nerves. I reached for the snacks.

It reminded me of Sinead. I was so distracted I didn't notice that I came up with invisible crackers and bit them. I yelled to Dan to ask him if I could order Chinese.

Ian's POV

The dolt had ordered Chinese. Hot and Sour soup, Orange Chicken and Chow Mein. Uggh, couldn't he order something decent. I dished up a spoon of the soup and found some black rubbery stuff shaped like a claw. (A/N) Haha! That happened to me today because my dad got Chinese and I had a soup which had this black stuff and it looked like a claw :) Hehe!) Well, my appetite is definitely gone.

I had started to worry about Natalie. No one knew but she was afraid of the dark and I know that they would keep her in a dark room. She had become more understanding and close to me. I swear if they touch a piece of her, I will make sure they nare inserted with poison number 52. A poison when even touched would get you burned.

When you had it in your blood system you would slowly start to burn from the inside and throw up all of your blood. Then you start to shiver until you are frozen like ice and you turn blue. Everything spins and your head feels like hell. You die feeling a thousand knives going through your body every millisecond. You died a slow death and because of that you could feel all of the pain.

Natalie's POV

The voice was so dark it almost felt like the voice was of the devil. I had been huddling in corner because the room was dark. I saw Amy looking at me. She looked as scared as me and she seemed like she knew I had a secret. The man came down wearing a mask and a black suit. He came up to me and I kicked him. He was so angry that he beat me with a thick stick.

I had red marks all over and I felt like I was going to throw up. The girls all came near me and started fighting him off, he left muttering. The girls fussed over me and I felt dizzy. I fainted thinking of Daniel and praying to god they could help me.

Dan's POV

I kept thinking of Natalie. I couldn't take her off my mind. How she smiled and how she would get that cute scowl on her face whenever I annoyed her. I was on the verge of breaking something out of frustration, when I heard an alert. I clicked on it. All of us were crowded around the screen. I read aloud

"An Industry on the North side of New York had been abandoned for a while. But when a crime spree broke out near the industry and it was announced to be closed and off limits. But that didn't matter because whoever stayed in the building they sent a bunch of thugs to kill them all. When that was discovered citizens have steered clear of the building and moved to other states." I read aloud.

Then I saw who sent us that. A Lucian agent. Of course, Lucians are the best at getting information. But Madrigals are better. We immediately started on a plan and booked 7 plane tickets. The plan was that all of us except Ted and Jonah would stay here as Back up while all the others went to New York. The only thing was that we had to get off the island. I contacted the Cahills and asked for them to pick us up. This will happen. I packed a few stuff and booked us a hotel.

We just had to find the address of the building which probably won't be so hard.

**(A/N) I hope you liked it! They have a hunch on where they are! I think that this story will probably take a nice turn :) you guys are the most awesome people in the world! Keep up the nice reviews! ;)**

**Questions:**

**Do you like Dancing? (I always wanted to but I'm horrible)**

**Have you ever been to Egypt and do you want to? (I want to)**

**Favorite color? (Mine is blue)**

**Day or Night?(I like the Night)**

**Are you a Morning person? (I'm not)**

**BYE!**


	9. New York

**(A/N) S****o this is the 9****th**** chapter and I have 32 REVIEWS! You guys are so awesome! :D I never thought that I would get over 9 reviews! I love you! So I decided to update early :D I may start at 3:54 PM but to think up a plot and all that it'll probably take me until 6:00 I usually start at 5:00 something so let's hope I get to update early! Also I seem to get reviews only from the previous chapters so please review in the latest chapters :) by the way I am faking all my excitement because I am depressed. I just found out that my crush likes another girl after how he used to be so kind to me and smile every time he saw me I felt like my heart was torn apart. So I am drowning my sorrows in writing. :(**

**Meg: Hey! I am not sure I answered you already but yes I do make fast updates cause I am a person who hates how some authors say they'll update at this date and then it's like they can't because of school and so I try to update on schedule :) Also I LOVE Jellie and one of my reviewers who I am a fan of doesn't like it but she'll let me write Jellie so yes I will make a Jellie chapter! :)**

**Ms. Dartgun: I know the feeling of having the dang computer to not even let you log in. :) yes there will be Jellie romance :) sorry about the truth or dare thing I didn't get any feedback on that so I canceled it, XOX don't worry bout the grammar!**

**I'll continue with the reviews after I am done!**

Chapter 9

New York

Dan's POV

"Please fasten your seatbelts to fly off to heaven!" a very perky flight attendant said.

We were on the flight to New York. We all left immediately after finding the information on the girls whereabouts. Apparently the island was on the coast of Australia. An unknown island which was payed to be off of the map. It took them 3 days to find us. Ahh, the power of the Cahills. A painful, anxious and impatient hour went by. I was so anxious I decided to get something to calm my nerves. I walked down the isle to get something. I reached the court where the flight attendants stayed. What I saw really made me check if I was crazy or what.

Natalie was tied up with two men lugging her. I jumped on them to stop them from hurting her. I kicked and punched and yelled. But I couldn't stop them. They made a run for it leaving me there. I couldn't help it I broke down. Seeing her again made me feel so weird. After a while I headed back with blood marks, sweat and tears all over. Everyone stared at me but I didn't care. When I went back to the boys Nellie and Madison they all swarmed me with questions. Nellie immediately took out her first aid box.

I explained everything to them breaking down when I told them I couldn't save her. Nellie hugged me and told me to calm down and stop crying. I did and we started discussing another plan. Obviously they were either moving her from the building or taking her there. The most logical thing was to have the backup to look up more whereabouts and research, while we searched the building. I couldn't believe it all this is too much. More than the clue hunt. I felt empty and hollow. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

Natalie's POV

It hurt. I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't stop myself. I cried in front of the girls as they beat me. It was too much so I guess over the pressure, I fainted. I woke up to find myself on a plane with the others not with me. I was tied up with ropes and on the back of two men. Suddenly I saw Daniel. I tried crying out. He seemed to be heading this way. He saw me and took action. He did everything I could see it but he looked drained of energy. He eventually was knocked down by the two thugs and he sat there crying. I did too. Seeing him like that made my heart ache. **(A/N) Too mushy? I don't care I'm drowning my sorrows in the romance I'll never have ): Not to be rude.)** They carried me away as I looked at him.

They put me in a sack and took me to an abandoned warehouse. I was put there with nowhere to go and 2 snakes slowly coming towards me.

Dan's POV

The flight had ended and we were at the airport. I immediately rented a car. Who knew how long we'd be here. We hired a black sleek jeep to fit all of us. Nellie drove. We arrived at the building in a few minutes. Apparently it was close to the airport. Probably for a quick departure. We all got off and looked around. The place was on locked and you had to pick the lock to get in. Of course Ian would do that. In seconds we were done! I mean he was done. We all went in and found that the building was absolutely dark. I noticed Ian looking worried. We all moved forward careful not to make a noise and started on the plan.

The plan was that Hamilton, Nellie, Ian and me would be the body they would be the eyes and backup would be the hackers. They had all the codes for the place and we had set up a plan. Everyone would be on the lookout. The body moved on. We went down a flight of stairs. I could feel my nerves. We all walked along sometimes finding some thugs who were shot down before they could do anything.

After a long time we reached a room. It was locked and of course Ian opened it. There was nothing in the room at all. I couldn't seem to see anything besides red. All the people I love were gone. I yelled in rage.

"Damn!"

**(A/N) So, sorry about the depressing chapter but I feel like crying my eyes out. But I won't talk about it. Let's move on to the reviews! :)**

**Emory: Yeah that was hilarious. (bows down) Thank you. Also I did mention that Reagan was kidnapped right cause that's what happened. Also if that was a joke then sorry I'm not sure if it was or what? Not to be rude I promise I love you. I just am not so sure. I suck at jokes. And if you'll let me that is great I really would like to write Jellie! Yes, yes she is scared of the dark :) maybe I will have the bonding time :)**

**anne-cahill 39: Do you mind If I call you Merliah? You did? Wow I'll check it out :) that's okay! :) and I will.**

**Tris: Thanks! PM me please! Tomorrow when it's 12;00 in the morning for you I think!**

**Katniss: yes I do read your stories :) I already reviewed your story. BTW I do forget to review when I am fangirling over fics. Also I am so thankful that you think I'm improving! :)**

**Sorry if I was mean in this chapter :(**

**Here's a cookie (::) and milk \_/ the milk is white.**

**Questions:**

**Do you like dogs or cats? (I like dogs) :)**

**Do you have siblings?**

**What is your favorite dish?**

**Are you a Italian food person or American or Chinese? Type what you like if it isn't any of this :)**

**What is your favorite? Skirts, shorts, Jeans or tights? I love shorts and jeans :)**

**Mango or orange? I hate orange but I love mango! :)**

**Bye!**


	10. The Escape

**(A/N) Ok so I just posted an (A/N) so you know what the plot is and everything is hopefully clear to you guys! :) this is not going to be a happy chapter cause the story is still at the frustrating point where they don't find the girls so this'll probably be upsetting IDK. But hope you like it! :) :) :)**

**Emory: You are one HILARIOUS person! If say I can write Jellie then I will but that will be at the end. Your review really made me cheer up so thank you! I agree you can never have too much Mush! I wish you could kick his butt but I don't want to hurt him or you. :) Idiots are exactly what boys are made of. Of course with just a dash of cute and Puppy dog tails. (remind you of something?). :) Also I just typed up the plot so far just for you! So I hope it clears things up! :) Thanks! And what is padawan? Oh and I just read your review glad I could help!**

**meg: I hope you read the previous chapter because that should clear things up. :) and sorry if it seems rushed I am trying to set this story on the new plot I have for it. :)**

**Katniss: You think like me. I wish all the time I could just live in books instead of my life. It's so much better. It's good to know that I have someone who understands me!**

**anne- cahill 39: Thanks!**

**Sorry about that it was long. :( Read on!**

**Disclaimer:**

**In any previous chapters if I forgot to say I do not own anything not even the songs in this story except the plot I have created. Please do not report my story. I did this disclaimer like this because I saw someone wanting to report a story because it had songs. I don't want my story to get reported. :(**

Chapter 10

Dan's POV

I couldn't think over the lights. The room was lit blood red. I was hopeless, I had failed. I looked over to the others. Ian looked like he was on the verge of breaking everything in the room, Hamilton started doing push-ups and cried. Nellie was sobbing and I was not doing well either. I got a call from the others. They seemed to know what had happened. We all went out the building. Ned looked like he was going to rip all his hair out. And Madison was crying and doing jumping-jacks.

We all climbed aboard the jeep. Nellie drove once she had calmed down. I still couldn't get the picture of Natalie out of my mind. She looked so innocent and helpless. Ian immediately started on making another plan. I couldn't help but send him a pitiful glance. He ignored it determined to get our butts off the jeep and onto action. I found that surprisingly motivational. I nodded at him.

"Guys, we can't just give up."I told them.

"Reagan is your sister Ham." I said.

"Amy is my sister." I kept going.

"Natalie is yours" I told Ian.

"Sinead is all our friends and your sister." I told Ned.

"So whether or not they are our siblings or friends they are family and they are Cahills and Cahills never back down." I told them.

"Woohoo" They all cheered as we conjured up another plan.

In a few more hours we'd found another lead. Well this is going to be interesting.

Amy's POV

I was in a building which seemed to fry me like a sauna on fire. I was tied up in dirty ropes and my hair lay in strings of dirt mops as if I was dragged through dirt all the way here. In fact I think I was because I had scratch marks all over and a few bloody scrapes. They are evil enough to do that. I was sure by now it was the Vespers who had taken us. I looked around the room. It seemed to be a small room with a screen showing the girls but they seemed to be in different places. I tried talking but I had a gag in my mouth.

This is cruel and unusual punishment. I tried to rip or cut the ropes when I remembered something. I was so stupid! I had a pocket knife with me! I knew that if I could see the girls then they had cameras to watch me. I carefully slipped out the pocket knife where the cameras weren't pointed at. I slowly started to cut through the ropes so the cameras wouldn't catch any movement.

The rope was almost ripped. Just a little more, and done! I pushed the ropes off and pretended to sleep. I rocked to a side to make the chair fall off of the camera range. And I got up. I sneaked past the cameras and near the dumbwaiter. I pulled myself up. When I reached the top I knew I would probably be greeted by guards so I kept my pocket knife in hand. When I reached the top I had the element of surprise. Of course, I would. I had been really quiet. There were 2 guards sitting in chairs watching the cameras.

I stabbed each of them before they could say anything. Madrigal training really pays off. I left leaving the door closed and running. What I didn't know was that one of the guards had pressed an alarm. The sirens blew out loudly. I ran as fast as I could as if my life depended on it, which it did. At least a hundred thugs were chasing me but I managed to outrun them. Before I got out they activated a grenade and left me there. I jumped out as fast as I could and a cold surface hit me. I was falling. Is this what it feels like to be dead?

Sinead's POV

I couldn't believe it. It was only me and Natalie who had noticed that Amy had escaped. I knew she had that pocket knife we had shared a joke. If you are related to Cahills then you should keep one close to yourself. I was proud of her. I knew where I was. The time from where we were in the island to the room with all of us to here proved it.

I knew that from off the coast of Hawaii we went to New York to somewhere near Canada. I had also calculated the altitude and longitude so of course I was sure I knew where I was. Of course wearing a bikini and cover up on top of the bikini in Canada somewhere near a mountain well, let's just say I was growing small icicles on my nose.

I decided to check if the ropes were loose. I know that I was dragged across in a submarine which had a leak. Of course I wet my ropes before they were frozen. I knew water expands when it freezes so I let it freeze and it was bigger and frozen so I could break it. I easily slipped out of them.

To make sure they didn't know I was free I did what Amy did and fell over "accidentally" then left through a hole in the wall they didn't know they had. I sneaked out and found a car. It was abandoned and full of oil which seemed suspicious, so I checked for any bugs or tracking devices. After a brief checkup and a sweep search from my bug applicator I started the car and drove off.

I put on the GPS that I have all the time with me and drove off to Attleboro to Amy and Dan's house. I wonder where the others were. I wish there was some way I could tell Hamilton and the others where I was and that I was going to Attleboro. I hoped they did because my life and the other's depended on it.

**(A/N) Ooh, the suspense! I'm going to see the Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters today after this at 8:50! I hope they don't trash it like the first movie. I hope you like this chapter and review, follow, favorite whatever you want! Bye!**

**Questions:**

**Do you live out of the US? (I don't.)**

**Where do you come from? If you come from the US then write that.**

**Do you like Pizza? (I do!)**

**Do you like the pool or the beach? (Beach Babe right here!)**

**Have you ever gone to Hershey Park? (I have! it is Awesome!)**

**Bye! Lots of Reviews! :)**


	11. The Rescue

**(A/N) HEYYY! I'm back! I am so sorry I wasn't there and didn't update. But now I am! Ok these are the reviews I got before the hiatus. I won't be answering the ones where it was like "moms do that" and "update soon!" I read all of the reviews and that was the only thing that kept me from suicide!**

**Katniss: Is that all? :(**

**DiamondHikari: could you please leave something other than just the answers I love taking advice from people to make my writing the best! I love how you wrote the questions with the answers!**

**Emory: Did They!? Yeah That Was HILARIOUS! Exactly but who would if they're too busy fighting to take the Cahills to be separated. Also I watched the movie wasn't half bad. Just like 7 mistakes unlike the last one. Your brothers a pervert? I thought my chapters weren't detailed enough, YAYY! I improved! :) You rock!**

Chapter 11

The Rescue

Amy's POV

I was drowning in blue and green. I had realized that it was water I had hit. It felt really cold against my skin, like a thousand lightning bolts. I didn't go up knowing that it was probably dark, filled with smoke and probably blowing up in the building. I started swimming far away from the explosion. I didn't want to become a barbecue Amy. As I came up to the shore I found a cave. It was big enough to fit me and a sleeping bag which I didn't have. I slowly walked up to the cave to find bats screeching in the distance.

I decided to light a campfire. For that I had to go into the woods. I crept through the forest looking for dry wood. From the looks of it, it seemed as if it had rained while I was held hostage. I couldn't find one piece of dry wood. Stiil I searched. In a while I came across a pile of wood. Dry wood! I picked it up. While I was walking back there seemed to be noises like someone breathing really loudly. I let it slip thinking it was my imagination. I lit the fire to try and stay warm. When you just come out of freezing water into freezing weather, you tend to freeze. The fire warmed me up. I started to search for my phone. I just hoped it wasn't ruined from the swim I had earlier.

Dan's POV

We were discussing where we were going. Ian had a lead on where the girls might be. It was predicted that since I only saw Natalie being lugged away then they were probably separating the girls. He had an idea that there could be patterns on where the girls were kidnapped because it would seem like something that they would do. After all when Cahills get kidnapped it has something to do with horrible things. I had told the guys about the Vespers and surprisingly they believed me. We were convinced it was them. Just then I got a call on my phone. It was AMY!

"AMY! How did… But…What?" I stammered lost in my own words.

"Dan! I am so…..I could reach you. I escaped…..and I'm in a very… humid place…..forests! It rained…think. It seems like…." The line was cut off as her phone went dead.

I kept trying to call her but nothing worked. I told them what she had said. We thought up a few places with humid temperatures. Africa, India, Mexico and Oh! A Brazilian rain forest! I checked the weather records for all the rainforests in Brazil, finding out that it had rained in a certain forest far off the coast of Mexico in Brazil yesterday. I searched tours for Brazilian rain forests and booked us tickets for a tour group. It was going to work out after all.

As we left for the airport I thought about how Amy had said she had escaped. It meant that she was probably separated from the girls. Which meant Natalie wasn't there. I pushed back the tears. I boarded the plane. It wasn't a very long plane ride since we were in New York. I was excited to see Amy. I couldn't help but squel, she was my sister and she knew where Natalie was. What? I love my sister and all but I need to know where Natalie is.

Amy's POV

I was waking up to an engine roaring loudly with Avril Lavigne blasting out. (A/N) I have Avril Lavigne Blasted on brain-damage level right now ;) Hehe! Reminds me of Nellie. ) I stood up and peeked out. There were 2 people both looking like they were 17. My age. A girl and a boy, they both had black hair and almost black eyes. Their skin was pale and they both had leather jackets. Chokers and combat boots were what they had on so usually that'd mean they're punk. They seemed nice but scary. From their resemblance I could tell they were siblings. I headed towards them. Obviously they were American. You could tell by their accent.

"Who are you?" the girl asked once I came into view.

"I-I'm Am-my. I got lost in the woods and I need to go back home." I said meekly. There chokers weren't helping though.

"Hop on! The cars ready by now." The boy said.

They asked me where I would be going. I told them I had to go to the nearest airport. I knew if I could go to Attleboro I could reach Dan and the others. The siblings were very musical. And I was sure if they had a Cahill bloodline test they would be a Janus. They had rock music playing through the radio blasting at high not caring a bit about the people staring at them. I could actually get used to this. The music really helped all my anger and pent up stress get out. The music blocked all my thoughts and soon enough I was asleep. When I woke up I could see a big building with lights and airplanes and speakers. The sleep was probably turning my brain into mush. I couldn't guess that it was the airport when I saw it.

The boy who was driving looked like a zombie. Probably because he drove the whole way for 12 hours. His sister was snoring and had her earbuds sticking out. It nearly made me tear up thinking about Nellie and how she would do the same thing. I thanked them and went inside. I found my passport which I had with me from the jet and flying and all that. I walked to the lines for the tickets and purchased the fastest ticket to Attleboro. I had to wait just an hour before I boarded the plane when I thought to myself, I never learned those scary punk siblings' names. I sat on my seat and closed my eyes still alert of everything.

Sinead's POV

I was driving down a road that apparently leads to Attleboro. I'd been driving for probably more than 2 days but who's counting? I knew I was almost there knowing the familiar streets of the Cahill mansion. I was so anxious to take that calling device and talk to someone. I parked the car on the driveway when a taxi cab came into sight. I ran as fast as I could to the house and put it on lockdown. I looked out the window and spotted Amy running up through the huge garden. She had scars and a big bloody gash on her head. I quickly released the house from lockdown. I couldn't believe it. Amy was there!

**(A/N) I AM SO GLAD YOU HAVEN'T DITCHED ME! Anyways I will be doing my three day update from now on cause I started school. I am so happy I finally got to update again. I hope you like it! Also if there's like these things on the words that lead you to some google search ignore that. And bye!**


	12. The Injured Ones

**(A/N) Hey. I feel ashamed. I read over my story and reviews and I feel like this story isn't good. Tell me if I should stop the story. I'm sorry I didn't update. But I don't like my story. Also call me Rocky. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues. Now go away I'm gonna go cry about my horrible story.**

**Danny: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I got nothing else.**

**Katniss: Thanks! I like your new profile picture!**

**Emory: Yeah, I know I don't like my story. I'll do Nellie and Sinead today.**

**Victoria or : I don't like my story! And I answered your questions. And LONG LIVE VATTHEW!**

**Hunterofartimis: do you have a nickname or do I just call you by your pen name? I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm glad that you took your time and reviewed. I'm grateful to anything.**

Chapter 12

The Injured Ones

Nellie's POV

We were in an airport. My kiddo was in danger. It felt horrible but I seemed used to it. I was used to the Cahills now. Dan was planning the routes to the forest. Of course, Jonah and Ted were in Attleboro. I kind of missed Jonah. He had become nicer over the clue hunt. Over the days we were in that room he was nice to me. I didn't get why though. I was injured but I didn't want to tell the kiddos. They already had enough on their shoulders.

I had gotten shot on my leg and the gun was on silent when they shot it. I guess they wanted to be a secret. It hurt really bad and it was bleeding but I had on black jeans so it wasn't showing. I was in extreme pain and so I asked them,

"Hey, guys I gotta go to the bathroom, ok?" I asked.

"Sure." Ian said looking at my leg suspiciously.

I limped over careful not to show my limping. The Kabra boy was still looking at me. I carefully moved into the bathroom and pushed my jeans up. It was bloody. And I mean BLOODY! It had been just two hours since we had come to the airport and I had known it was bloody cause I had blood trickling down my foot but I didn't know it was going to be that bad. I washed it and tried plucking out the bullet. It wasn't a deep shot but it still hurt a lot. I wrapped it around with a lot of tissue. I was trained for first aid after all.

I limped up and opened the door. I was about to close the door when suddenly, Ian came out.

"What happened to your leg?" he asked seemingly knowing the answer.

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" I told him.

"Pull your jeans up." He said coldly.

I cringed and did. He just nodded his head and brought me back to the others. When everyone saw the blood and bullet they all gasped. I sat down. Dan was staring and I felt bad. I told them we didn't have time for me to get it treated. They just stared. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! What do you want to do about it? It's not like a doctor won't ask why I had a bullet there." I told them with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry I'm trained in first aid. I also carry a first aid box with me all the time. Put your legs out." Madison said.

Madison wiped the blood off and plucked the bullet out. Of course it hurt and I know if Natalie had done that plucking part instead of Madison it would've hurt a lot less. Once she wrapped it around with a cloth I relaxed a bit. My leg still hurt but I felt better.

"Obviously, now she can't go into the actual field of battle so she'll have to stay and help with backup and the hackers" Ian said.

"No! I can do it!" I protested.

Dan finally spoke up, "No Nellie! You can't get hurt again. If you do then I won't forgive myself. So, you'll have to stay with the hackers for now."

I sighed and agreed. After all they were right. Suddenly a loud speaker called out our plane. We all suddenly got up and ran. I was still limping so Hamilton grabbed me and put me on his shoulder my head facing the back.

"HEY! Put me down!" I yelled.

"No time. Sorry!" He yelled back.

This was one crazy family.

Sinead's POV

I was in the living room. It was quiet in the mansion and just a bit unusual for me. I was helping Amy with all her scratches and what not and to get them cleaned up when suddenly a noise rang out. It was more of a yell and I could recognize it anywhere.

"Ted! We're here!" I yelled.

Amy looked up. She was surprised to see them I guess because she looked a bit pale. Jonah and Ted came in looking like they saw a ghost. I waved at them.

"Hi!" I said weakly.

We were on the CCC programmed computer. We had tried calling up Dan and the others from the rescue team. When they picked up we had gone through tears and details. Now the goal was to find Natalie and Reagan. Of course they were flying back at the mansion on the island. We wanted to use the system they had in the water park island. It was more advanced then the one in the Cahill mansion. After a while of taking and planning it was 1:00 am in the morning. We decided to get some sleep.

I lay down on my bed trying to think of the whole reunion. Obviously it was a bit different but there was something suspicious about the whole thing. It seemed a bit too easy. I tried not to think about it and closed my eyes. I was tired after all and so I dozed off in seconds.

**(A/N) And by the way, that last part where it seems a bit suspicious to her is really important to the plot so keep that in mind. I know this was short but I'm taking things slow on this story so you can understand the whole thing hope this wasn't a disappointment. If you guys want me to stop this story tell me, I will. I like the idea I have I'm just not good at writing it. I'm sorry. Hope you liked it! Bye.**

**Questions:**

**Do you have a nickname? If you do, Why?**

**Parrots or Koalas?**

**Are you random?**

**Do you like having Tacos or fish sticks?**

**R&R And thanks for reviewing! Bye!**


End file.
